1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides estimation of in-cylinder conditions for internal combustion engines by processing intake and exhaust pressure measurements.
2. Background Art
Several powertrain control problems for internal combustion engines, like air-fuel ratio and spark timing, are based on conditions within the engine""s cylinders. For example, estimation of cylinder air charge is advantageous for controlling air-fuel ratio and torque control. Alternatively, estimation of cylinder residual gas is advantageous for controlling emissions, spark timing, and torque control.
There are several approaches for estimating cylinder air charge and residual gas in a cylinder. One approach expresses cycle average values for these quantities in the form of regressions/polynomial fits. In most cases, regression parameters are based on least squaring experimental data. Despite its practical ease of implementation, regressions/polynomial fits methods produce steady state maps without taking into account transient dynamics adequately. Therefore, these methods are not efficient in the presence of commonly occurring intermediate events like backflow. Backflow is especially important for the air-fuel ratio control design because it appears as an uncertainty in the in-cylinder air-fuel ratio calculation.
Other approaches such as equivalent control based estimation methods are also ineffective. For example, most equivalent control based methods require low-pass filtering which includes sensor bandwidth as a control freedom. The short comings of such an equivalent control based methods is described in greater below.
Broadly, for equivalent control based and sliding mode estimation methods, the ideal gas law is used to obtain estimates for air charge and residual gas in the cylinders by analyzing mass flow into and out of the cylinders through the engine""s intake and exhaust manifolds. Accordingly, the ideal gas law is given by:
PV=mRTxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
where P equals pressure, V equals volume, m equals gas mass, R equals a universal gas constant, and T equals temperature. Assuming that temperature T remains constant, and using the law of conservation of mass, the ideal gas law can be differentiated to relate pressure rate of change to mass flow into and out of the intake/exhaust manifolds as follows:                                           ⅆ                          P              i                                            ⅆ            t                          =                                            RT              i                                      V              i                                ⁢                      (                                                            m                  .                                t                            -                                                m                  .                                                  ct                                      i                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    n                                                                        )                                              (        2        )                                                      ⅆ                          P              e                                            ⅆ            t                          =                                            RT              e                                      V              e                                ⁢                      (                                                            m                  .                                                  ct                  out                                            -                                                m                  .                                e                                      )                                              (        3        )            
where Pi equals intake manifold pressure, Ti equals intake manifold temperature, Vi equals intake manifold volume, {dot over (m)}t equals throttle body mass flow, {dot over (m)}ctin equals total mass flow into the cylinders from the intake manifold, Pe equals exhaust manifold pressure, Te equals exhaust manifold temperature, Ve equals exhaust manifold volume, {dot over (m)}e equals exhaust manifold mass flow, and {dot over (m)}ctout equals total mass flow into the exhaust manifold from the cylinders. Mass flow through the throttle body and exhaust manifold can be modeled like flow through an orifice as follows:
{dot over (m)}t=Atdt(Pa,Pi)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
{dot over (m)}e=Aede(Pe,Pa)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
where At and Ae equal effective flow areas for the throttle body and exhaust manifold respectively, Pa equals ambient pressure, and dt and de are differential pressure constants. A control objective is formalized from the foregoing as an estimation of cylinder air charge and residual gas from the intake and exhaust manifold pressure measurements.
With respect to equivalent control based estimation methods, consider equation (2) and let equation (6) be associated with Pi, where L is a selectable design parameter as follows:                                           ⅆ                                          P                _                            i                                            ⅆ            t                          =                                                            RT                i                                            V                i                                      ⁢                                          m                .                            t                                +                      L            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢                          sign              ⁡                              (                                                      P                    i                                    -                                                            P                      _                                        i                                                  )                                                                        (        6        )            
Subtracting equation (6) from equation (2) yields a error dynamic as follows:                                           ⅆ                                          P                ~                            i                                            ⅆ            t                          =                                            -                                                RT                  i                                                  V                  i                                                      ⁢                                          m                .                                            ct                                  i                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  n                                                              -                      L            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            sign            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢                                          P                ~                            i                                                          (        7        )            
where {tilde over (P)}i=Pixe2x88x92{overscore (P)}i. For                     L         greater than                   "LeftBracketingBar"                                                    RT                i                                            V                i                                      ⁢                                          m                .                                            ct                                  i                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  n                                                              "RightBracketingBar"                                    (        8        )            
{overscore (P)}i is steered to and kept at zero. The initial convergence phase is eliminated by selecting {tilde over (P)}i (0)=Pi(0).
According to equivalent control methodology, it can be shown that                               -                                                                      V                  i                                                  RT                  i                                            ⁡                              [                                  L                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  sign                  ⁢                                                            P                      ~                                        i                                                  ]                                      eq                          =                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                                            m              .                                      c                              i                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                n                                              ⁡                      (            t            )                                              (        9        )            
in sliding mode on the manifold {tilde over (P)}i=0. Equivalent value operator [ ]eq outputs the equivalent value of its discontinuous argument which can be broadly defined as the continuous control which would lead to the invariance conditions for the sliding motion which this discontinuous input induces. Theoretically, it can be approximated by suitable low-pass filtering.
An on-line signal for sensing mass flow into the cylinders from the intake manifold and exhaust manifold is then integrated over an engine cycle to obtain total mass flow delivered to the cylinders. The sign of the signal can be further used for detecting backflow. Repeating the same estimation logic for the exhaust manifold yields a signal for the mass flow between the cylinders and the exhaust manifold. By processing the information gathered from the intake and exhaust estimations, the residual gas kept inside the cylinders from the previous cycles can also be calculated. Furthermore, for an engine with no cylinder overlap, the total mass flow into and out of the cylinders can be translated into cylinder air charge and residual gas information for the individual cylinders.
Such equivalent control based estimation, despite its theoretical validity, suffers from the selection requirements of the filter constants not being met in practical situations. This is especially relevant in cases where the sensor data is collected and used at certain time instances in a sampled-data fashion. For example, in the foregoing estimation logic, the pressure sampling rate cannot be enough to switch on the manifold and to extract the equivalent value of the resulting pseudo-discontinuous signal by a low-pass filter unless the pressure sensor bandwidth is accepted as a control freedom. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved on-line differentiation method to estimate air charge, residual gas, and backflow in an engine cylinder from pressure measurements taken from engine""s intake and exhaust manifolds.
The present invention provides a method for real time estimation of air charge, residual gas, and backflow in an engine cylinder by adopting a second order sliding mode differential method that includes estimating total mass flow into and out of the cylinders using second order sliding mode analysis. These estimations are then integrated based on starting and ending times for induction strokes of each cylinder to calculate air charge and residual gas for each cylinder.
The premise of the method of the present invention is to only use intake and exhaust manifold pressure measurements to estimate the air charge, residual gas, and backflow in a cylinder, i.e., the in-cylinder variables. The intake and exhaust manifold pressure measurements are processed through the ideal gas law to dynamically determine the net change in the amount of gas inside the manifolds in order to estimate the in-cylinder variables on-line. For example, the scaled version of intake manifold fluctuations are directly linked to the net flow rate. Ambient pressure, intake manifold pressure, and throttle body details can be used to find the net flow into the intake manifold. The remainder accounts for the amount of flow going into the cylinder. The integration of the positive flow into the cylinder gives the total amount of air charge in the cylinder whereas the negative flow yields the backflow amount. Similarly, the flow out of the cylinder is calculated by the exhaust manifold pressure measurement.
In accordance with the present invention, the air charge in a cylinder can be determined from the following equation:                               m          _                          cj                      i            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            n                              ⁡              [        k        ]              =                  ∫                  ts                                    j              in                        ,            k                                    te                                    j              in                        ,            k                              ⁢                                                                  m                _                            .                                      ct                              i                ⁢                n                                              ⁡                      (            τ            )                          ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  ⅆ          τ                      where                              m          _                .                    ct                  i          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          n                      =                            m          .                t            -                                    V            i                                RT            i                          ⁢                  u          i                    
is the estimated mass flow into the cylinders; tSjin,k and tejin,k represent the starting and the ending times of the individual intake strokes for the jth cylinder at the kth step, respectively.
Residual gas in a cylinder can be determined from the following equation:
{overscore (m)}res,cj[k]={overscore (m)}cjin[k]+mfj[k]xe2x88x92{overscore (m)}cjout[k]
where
{overscore (m)}res,cj[k]=residual gas,                               m          _                          cj                      i            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            n                              ⁡              [        k        ]              =                  ∫                  ts                                    i                              i                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                n                                      ,            k                                    te                                    j                              i                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                n                                      ,            k                              ⁢                                                  m              _                        .                                c            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢                                          t                                  i                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  n                                            ⁢                              (                τ                )                                                    ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  ⅆ          τ                      ,      
    ⁢                              m          _                          cj          out                    ⁡              [        k        ]              =                  ∫                  ts                                    j              ex                        ,            k                                    te                                    j              ex                        ⁢            k                              ⁢                                                  m              _                        .                                c            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢                                          t                out                            ⁢                              (                τ                )                                                    ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  ⅆ          τ                      ,      
    ⁢                              m          _                .                    ct                  i          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          n                      =                            m          .                t            -                                    V            i                                RT            i                          ⁢                  u          i                      ,      
    ⁢                              m          _                .                    ct        out              =                            m          .                e            +                                    V            e                                RT            e                          ⁢                  u          e                      ,
where tsjin,k and tejin,k represent the starting and the ending times of the individual exhaust strokes for the jth cylinder at the kth step, respectively. {overscore ({dot over (m)})}ctin is the estimated total mass flow entering the engine cylinders, m, equals throttle body mass flow, Vi equals intake manifold volume, R equals a universal constant, Ti equals intake manifold temperature, and ui equals an intermediate variable based {dot over ("sgr")}i=uixe2x88x92{dot over (P)}i. {overscore ({dot over (m)})}ctout is the estimated total mass flow exiting the engine cylinders, me equals exhaust mass flow, Ve equals exhaust manifold volume, R equals a universal constant, Te equals intake manifold temperature, and ui equals an intermediate variable based on {dot over ("sgr")}e=uexe2x88x92{dot over (P)}e. mfj[k] denotes fuel mass injected into the jth cylinder at the kth step.
The amount of backflow in a cylinder can be determined by integrating the negative flow from the cylinder to the intake manifold.
The advantages of the method of the present invention are numerous. For example, the method of the present invention use a second order sliding modes based differentiation process which provides an accurate robust derivative of a noisy signal in discrete time in order to estimate the in-cylinder variables. The estimated in-cylinder variables may be used in air-fuel ratio control, spark timing control, internal exhaust gas re-circulation (EGR) control, and the like.